February 9th 2302 CE (6102 AE, Month of Penance, 9th day)
News Report, February 9th 2302 CE (6102 AE, Month of Penance, 9th day): Newscaster: In news on the border of the Terran Confederation, we go to Simone Maxwell. Simone? Simone Maxwell: Thank you Rodrigo. We are looking at a severe diplomatic and military situation here near the neutral zone with the Protectorate Association. As three large fleets of Protectorate ships have started advancing into the Etherite Federation, the Confederation Spacy, through High Admiral James Maccalmoore, has issued the following statement. (Cut to a room filled with journalists with an older military man standing behind a podium) Maccalmoore: As of 0730 this morning, the Protectorate Association began a full blown invasion of the sovereign territory of the Etherite Federation, a neutral party within the conflict between our Star Empire allies and their Elven Union counterpart. As both parties are currently embroiled in their own conflict, it is up to the allies of both nations to take up the defense of those who are powerful enough to defend themselves against such a ruthless act of aggression. As a cautionary measure, the Terran Confederation 2nd, 3rd, 4th along with the 7th and 8th fleet will be mobilized towards our Protectorate border. The 7th and 8th fleet have orders to penetrate into Protectorate territory to link up with Etherite forces in a defensive effort against the Protectorate forces. While we will explore diplomatic options to resolve this conflict, it is not known if it will have any effect. As a precaution, we also will recall all members of MILICE to standing duty, and knowing that you could potentially be deployed at any time in a near future. By the grace of the gods, I pray for the safety of the men and women of the Spacy and that this conflict ends rapidly. (Cut back to the red-headed journalist) Simone Maxwell: So you see, Rodrigo, this is as close as we can get to an official declaration of war between the Confederation and the Protectorate, but as we speak, diplomats at the Tripartite Headquarters are trying to hammer out a more peaceful resolution, but most analysts say that the tensions between the Confederation and the Protectorate are so high after the small-scale skirmishes in the Valley Forge sector that we do not expect anything good to come from these negotiations. Rodrigo Majingo: What is the mood in Fort Louisbourg, the newest official colony in the Valley Forge sector? Simone Maxwell: While this is a military colony at this point, the military presence here is dramatically higher then it was just a few weeks ago. While the CWS Halifax is currently patrolling the region, an Imperial battleship just docked with the station, bearing markings from the very Terran-friendly Tiger clan. We have been trying to get an interview either with the captain of this ship or any members of their command staff, but we have not yet received any news from them. It is quite likely that the Tiger clan has mobilized a large portion of their forces in defense of the Etherite Federation as they have many pacts with the locals. Another ship unusual ship, with markings from a dwarven clanhold was seen in the region, which is highly unusual as the dwarves are generally strictly neutral in any conflicts in the Known Universe and are not an official signatory of the Treaty of Centaurii. Rodrigo: Thank you, Simone. We also have a breaking news report from our office on Baal'Zan. (The camera cuts to a press conference given by a large Baal'Ken with a cybernetic implant for most of his snout.) Alain Lajoie: Khan Urist MaGrekor has called for a press conference, inviting most of the foreign journalists to attend. This is not unheard of, but with the current climate, we have to assume that this would be because... wait, wait, it is starting! MaGrekor: Silence, ya twice damned fools! You all know me, I am Urist MaGrekor, twice heavyweight champion, hero of the battle of Bastille. Some of you might know me better as “half-snout”. Yeah, I don't mind being called that. I have called upon the IlKhan to allow me to give this conference to declare the Horde's intention after those pitiful idiots of the Protectorate decided to attack the Etherite federation. While we have some people negotiating “peace” and a “compromise” with the Protectorate, our united military will not stand as a neutral party in this whole conflict is drawn into the line of fire. My ship is being prepared as we speak, along with the rest of my fleet of the Vunarik horde, to move towards our neutral zone with the Protectorate. Three other hordes have called in to join in our glorious battle, and one horde is already in the region, plundering the supply line of our enemies. The IlKhan sees this as a glorious opportunity for our people! GLORY TO THE HORDE! TO BATTLE AND VICTORY! (All the baal'ken journalists erupt in war cries and screams of joy. The terran journalists are nodding their heads at each other, while the few Protectorate journalists are already running out of the room) Alain Lajoie: What we basically heard here is the declaration of war from the Baal'Ken Horde against the Protectorate Association. They say they have negotiators in place, but I seriously doubt they are negotiating in earnest, Rodrigo. (Cut back to Rodrigo, who is scrambling with his notes while a production assistant is behind him, bringing a new pad of paper) Rodrigo: Thank you, uh, Alain. The situation on the Galactic Northern border is extremely tense as we speak and, uh, I am getting reports from... Is this true? By God... I have a report here that the CWS Halifax, along with a few escort ships, just intercepted a Protectorate ship convoy who refused to stand down in the Valley Forge sector. Four Protectorate combat ships have been destroyed while 2 hydrogen tankers and what appears to be a military troop transport were captured by the Confederate forces. While we have not officially declared war upon the... What is this, Jimmy? God have mercy on us all... As of today, February 9th 2302, at 1842 Galactic Standard Time, the Terran Confederation is officially engaged in military action against the Protectorate Association and their allies, in an attempt to protect the Etherite Federation and protect our border and assets against ruthless aggression by foreign entities. It is said that we will coordinate much of our actions with the people of the Baal'Ken Horde, which also regards these actions as threats against their sovereignty. We will get you more details as the situation escalates. For more news, we will go to Jeannine Winston, with the celebrity gossip and all that seless stuff we shouldn't care about when something that big just happened. I don't care if I said that, Jimmy. Get me more papers with reports, get Simone to talk to the governor of Fort Louisbourg... (Report cuts out to a smiling black woman who looks very uneasy) Category:News Report Category:Protectorate War